Roxas's Diary
by LightxDarkness813
Summary: It's such a morning! Axel woke up a cranky Roxas in the middle of the night. What exactly does this red-head want?


Happy AkuRoku Day everyone! Geez, I'm so sleepy writing this. I hope you like this. I'll make further chapters if you want!5_: 15 a.m._

* * *

"Good morning." A red-head's voice mused to my ears. It seems like an eternity not hearing his voice, especially after he's been gone for so long. You might not know who I am, but if you truly are a hardcore fan of Kingdom Hearts, you should know who that voice belonged to. That's right, my best friend Axel. If you're guessing, I'm Roxas. Happy?

I woke up the instant he whispered those words in my ears, looking at the clock, I was outraged. Well, who wouldn't be? It's 4 in the morning and you're already up and about, not to mention the lack of sleep I had the other night. This is just annoying.

"Come on," he mused. "We've got a day in front of us." I groaned hearing this.

"What day is today?" I asked him.

"Today? Oh, it's Friday. Now hurry up and get changed!" he ordered. I got up and grumbled to the shower. I turned the tap on and felt the cold water rushing through my skin. It was pure bliss. I rushed out a few minutes later to find him cooking breakfast, a stack of pancakes were already on top of the table and he stared at me.

"What?" I asked, sounding cold. "I'm not allowed to use these?" I don't see why he was eyeing me. I mean, I'm only wearing a black and white stripped v-neck with those long sleeves. Add a skull choker on my neck and a chain on my jeans. I must look weird then.

He whistled and shook his head, turning back into the now burnt eggs. "Aww man, not again!" he groaned. I guessed he still didn't know how to cook eggs. I sighed and went to help him. After half an hour of teaching him JUST to cook eggs, we had our breakfast. I had some sort of sauce in my plate and if I'm right the sauce read, "Happy." Wonder what that meant…

After a decent breakfast, Axel told me to bring extra clothes, he said he was afraid it might get messy. I wonder what's going on? Did I forget something? Seems like so cause Axel had those disappointed eyes when I asked him what today was.

_7: 30 a.m._

We went straight from the house. I asked him what was on his mind but he kept quiet and simply smiled. I didn't like that at all. Where is he taking me? Axel's now back from running the vending machine and got me some soda. I wonder why Axel never critics me when I write my journal. In fact, he was the only good guy… Like that guy Demyx.

_12: 58 p.m._

We're eating lunch at an Italian Restaurant. He brought me some roses after the meal and danced with me. Wow, he's good in dancing. I wonder what else is in stock? He said one full day right? Oh, good grief, I have to cope up with him…

_3: 00 p.m._

Oh good grief I'm tired. I still don't know what today it is today. I think it was something important… Mom and dad's anniversary? Larxene's birthday? Hopefully not. We went to the theme park and played there for a long time. I realized Axel loved those thriller rides, whereas I'm not too sure. I like looking at his face when we were in the roller coaster. It looked like he really did enjoy it. If only he would tell me what he was hiding… It's so not fair! I thought I was his best friend!

6: 00 p.m.

I had a fight with him. I said if he didn't tell me what the date is I'm going home. He begged me to stay but I just can't. How can my best friend do this to me? I'm now sitting on my table just writing and moping. I never knew I'd miss his voice calling my name. It was only 2 hours and I think I made a mistake.

23: 58 p.m.

There's a knock on my door. It was Axel saying that he was sorry and such. I really like that but I didn't give in, I pretended that I wasn't listening.

"Roxas, please. I'm sorry for yelling at you, bro. Please just please, forgive me?" he pleaded. Eventually, I let him in the house.

13th August 2010 00: 15 a.m.

Now I know why he took me out today. He didn't want for me to know that tomorrow—err, today is my Friendship Day with him! How sweet. Exactly at 12 a.m. Axel played a song on the piano. It was so sweet and very melodious. When the clock struck for the 12th time, he sang "Happy Anniversary" or something. I was so thrilled! He put so much effort on me! I love him!

-Roxas


End file.
